


Воздушная гимнастка и дрессировщица

by Bronze_soul



Series: Лесбиюль 2019 [11]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 02:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19803259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bronze_soul/pseuds/Bronze_soul





	Воздушная гимнастка и дрессировщица

Нина взлетает под купол цирка, а Алиса завороженно наблюдает из-за портьеры, не может оторвать глаз от её элегантности, ловкости. У Алисы, пожалуй, не хватило бы слов, описать все достоинства Нины. Публика её обожает, а Алиса готова сердце и жизнь отдать (хотя, по секрету, она это уже сделала, но об этом знают только они и их домашняя кошка).  
А Нина затаивает дыхание, глядя, как ласково, умело и строго Алиса обращается со своими подопечными. Кошки так и бегут к ней, слушаются каждого слова, ластятся. И, не такой уж секрет - она открыто об этом сказала (забудем, что чуть не сгорела от смущения), Нина порой чувствовала себя кошкой, готовой на всё ради любимой. Алиса тогда улыбнулась и призналась в том же, только добавила, что для этого не нужно быть животной.


End file.
